1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle designed to enable a handicapped person to use eating utensils such as a knife, fork and spoon when the person's hands are not capable of sufficiently gripping the handles of a standard utensil handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous patents have addressed modified silverware but have not addressed the problem of the arthritic or handicapped person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,864 to H. H. Tang on Jun. 6, 1989 for a Combination Fork/Spoon Utensil describes a handle with a forked end having a receiving slot to accommodate a shaft of a spoon attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,033 to F. G. Buj on Sep. 5, 1989 for a Set of Eating Utensils for Children shows a spoon, fork and knife with a decorative handle to encourage children to use the implements thereby developing the necessary coordination and hand skills. The present invention addresses the problems encountered by people having reduced ability in their hands especially in gripping eating utensils.